powerofthreeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
3.03 Family Shatters/Script
Golden Gate Park. Anna and Luke sit on a bench after a date. Anna: How was our first date, Luke? Luke: Good. How'd you think it went? Anna: I loved it. We will need to buy you some new stuff next time we go shopping. Luke: Wait, what? (Anna starts rushing off with Luke when a demon flames in front of them.) Annie, get behind me. (His lightsaber apports in his hand and Luke slashes the lightsaber. The demon screams as he's vanquished.) Anna: Ooh, I cannot believe these demons would actually do this on our date! Luke: Annie, relax. It's completely fine. Anna: No it's not! We've been trying to do this for weeks, but my duties as a Charmed One kept on getting in the way! Luke: I'm a patient man, Annie. Anna: And I'm an impatient lady. Come on, we're getting my sisters and going down to the Underworld. Luke: I'm tired, Annie. Why don't we leave this for tomorrow? Anna: Lu, you can go home, but I'm not coming with you. See you tomorrow. Mom! (Patty orbs in.) Luke: Hey Patty. Patty: Hey Luke. (Patty grabs Anna and they orb out.) is watching Citadel on TV when Anna and Patty orb in Prue: Hi, mom. Hi, Annie. (Luke enters, eating a hotdog.) Luke: Hey Annie. How'd your night go? Anna: Not good. Luke: Vanquish any demons? Prue: Wait, you went demon hunting without us? Anna: Yeah, they ruined my date. Luke: I would've helped her if I didn't want us to head home right after the date. Prue: Just promise you'll never do that again, Annie. Anna: I had mom with me. I would've survived. Prue: You left me worried. Anna: Luke didn't tell you? Prue: No. Luke: Hey, don't look at me. I was wondering when you'd get back. Prue: Luke, I'm sure everyone will like you as part of the family, but you have to protect Anna, too. Luke: I'll keep that in mind. I was just pissed off that she cut our date short. Prue: Thanks, future brother-in-law. Anna: Brother in law? Luke and I literally just had our first date. Prue: Yeah, but I see the chemistry. Just remember I called it. Luke: So Anna, what happened last night? Anna: A demon who looked like your dad attacked me, but mom managed to blow him off. Luke: Wait, my dad? Ho-how is that possible? Anna: I don't know if he was Anakin, but he looked like your dad. Luke: No, it couldn't have been my dad. Prue: Then it must've been a shapeshifter. Anna: Maybe. Luke: There's no “maybe" in it. That was not my dad. Anna: Are you sure, Luke? Luke: 2000%. Anna: It's just... He acted so much like Anakin. I just can't shake it. Luke: Explain that. Anna: He-. (Anakin flies through the conservatory.) Luke: Dad? Anakin: Hello Luke. (He pulls out his lightsaber) Anna: Is that really Anakin Skywalker? Anakin: Who's this? Luke: My girlfriend, Anna Donnelly. Anakin: How cute. My boy's all grown up. Too bad she won't live much longer. Luke: Uh-oh. (He apports his lightsaber) (Prue walks in and gasps) Prue: Is that...? Luke: My dad, yeah. Get behind me. (Prue and Anna get behind Luke) Prue: I don't get it. He was good in the end of Return of the Jedi, how come he's bad now? Anna: No idea. Prue: I could have sworn he smiled at Luke at the celebration in Endor, Annie. Anna: He did. I've seen that movie a million times. Prue: Luke, have you tried talking to your father to get him out of this weird thing? Luke: I'll try. (to Anakin) Dad, don't do this. You're not evil. Anakin: What? (Anakin charges for Luke, who counters with his lightsaber.) Luke: Dad, remember when you saved my life in that ship? You did a good thing. (Anakin charges for Luke and slashes him with the light saber. Luke falls backwards.) Anna: Luke! (Fire blasts Anakin backwards) Luke: Annie, I think he's not goinna listen to me. Prue: Maybe he would listen to someone else. Anna: Who? Luke: We need someone else to get to him. Prue: But who? Luke: Someone that knows him better. Phoebe: Padmé Amidala. Luke: Who? Anna: Your mother, Luke. Phoebe: We need to conjure her. Anna: Let me do it. After all, little me brought Luke here. turns on the TV. Anna puts Return of The Jedi on the TV and flicks her hand. A ghostly Padmé appears on screen. Anna waves her hand and the TV glows before a glowing figure comes out of it in a swirl of yellow orbs. The orbs form and it's Padmé. Padmé: How did I get here? (She sees Luke.) Padmé: Luke? It's me, Padmé. I'm your mother. (Luke's speechless. He slowly walks forward and hugs Padmé. They're suddenly TK pulled apart.) Prue: You can do your reunion later. We need to save Anakin. Padmé: A-Anakin? Prue: Yes, Anakin. Your husband and Luke's father. Padmé: Anakin, don't do this. You're not Darth Vader anymore. You are good. (Anakin throws a gust of TK energy at Padmé, who ducks.) Padmé: (taking out blaster) Okay, I'm taking care of this! Anna: That's what I call a marital issue. Luke: I know. (to Padmé) Mom, don't hurt dad. Padmé: Don't worry Lukey, I don't intend to. (Luke sighs relieved. Suddenly, Anakin looks at Padmé, this time more clearly and drops his lightsaber) Anakin: Padmé? What are you doing here? And where are we? Padmé: I don't know very well, Ani. Luke: You guys are in San Francisco in the year 2001. This is Earth. Anakin: And how do we get back? Anna: Wish I knew. Luke: Dad, do you really want to go back there? There, you're dead, here, you're alive and with your family. Anakin: I want to stay. There, I don't have my wife and son, but here, I do. Padmé: If Anakin's staying, I'm staying. Prue: Wow, you two really do love each other. Padmé: We've known each other for years. (Suddenly, Damien shimmers in.) Prue: Damien, what are you doing here? Anna: Damien? Piper: Demonic informant. (to Damien) So what are you doing here? Damien: I need help. Phoebe: With what? Cole: (shimmering in) Rennek. Prue & Piper: Cole?! Damien: A witch cursed me with Empathy. Cole: One of you need to take it out of him before he goes mad and gets vanquished. Prue: I'll do it. Anna: Are you sure? Prue: Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen. (casting spell) Free the Empath, release his gift, let his pain be cast adrift. (As Prue says the spell, Damien grabs her arm and she glows pink.) Prue: What just happened? (She senses something from Piper.) Piper, I get that you're pissed that Cole's back, but he's good. Piper: How do you know that? Prue: I-I don't know, but Cole is good. Phoebe: Maybe you became an empath? Prue: A what? Phoebe: Empath. They can feel and understand emotions. Prue: So I'm supposed to have this power? Phoebe: I don't know. (Odin orbs down.) Phoebe: Odin? Odin: Prue's supposed to have this power. She's destined to be an Empath. Prue: Why? Odin: It's just a part of your destiny. Prue: Thanks. (Prue is in the attic looking in the book, when she notices an old box) Prue: Mom's old disc box. Piper: That's actually in there? Prue: Yeah. Come and look. Piper: Oh my god, last time we saw this was when we were 16. Are The Police in there? takes Ghost in the machine out Prue: Your favorite. I still remember when Grams bought me Seeds of Love from Tears for Fears. I was 19 back then. Piper: Good times. So much has changed since then. Prue: I know. I wanna show those to mom. Piper: (gasping) Oh my god. Patty: (entering) What happened? Piper: I found our old record player. Prue: And I found your old disc box, mom. (Prue puts the Ghost in the machine vinyl on and Spirits in the Material World starts playing. Prue smiles and starts humming the song) End Episode Category:Scripts